memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Epiphany
Introduction (blurb) Following their bestsellers Vulcan's Forge and Vulcan's Heart, Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz conclude their new trilogy chronicling the latter-day adventures of one of Star Trek's most beloved characters, shedding new light on his world's shocking history. The distant past: The great ships have left war-torn Vulcan behind and, after a most arduous journey, have arrived at their destination. Two worlds become the new home of the exiles: Romulus is a verdant paradise, one much different from their desert home, while Remus is a barren wasteland, albeit one that is laden with natural resources. When Karatek and his family find themselves trapped on Remus with no hope of joining their brothers and sisters on Romulus, it sparks a conflict that leads the exiles into vicious civil war. One year after the Dominion War: The Watraii are determined to destroy the Romulan Star Empire. Ambassador Spock is equally determined to learn their secret. With the aid of his wife Captain Saavik and the U.S.S. Alliance, his old comrades Scotty, Uhura, and Chekov, and Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the U.S.S. Enterprise, Spock executes a daring plan to bring about peace before the Alpha Quadrant is once again plunged into war.... The stunning conclusion to the trilogy that changes everything you thought you knew about the Vulcans and the Romulans! Summary References Characters : • Avarak • Koll Azernal • Liviana Charvanek • Pavel Chekov • Data • Erona • Hiren • JuB-Chal • Karatek • Kolora • Geordi La Forge • Laratos • Levak • Muratik • Neral • N'Evran • Var Niebet • N'Livek • Paradaik • Kell Perim • Jean-Luc Picard • Refas • Rehaek • William T. Riker • Rokonik • William Ross • • Ruanek • Saavik • Sarissa • Montgomery Scott • Serevan • Serik • S'laron • Solor • Spock • Stalat • S'task • Suhur • Suwarin • Syrilius • T'Aloren • Terali • T'Gara • T'Mirek • T'Olryn • Tomalak • Torath • Tor'Ka • Turan • T'Vysse • T'Zora • Nyota Uhura • Christine Vale • Vejat • • Vyorin • Zebed • Min Zife Jonathan Archer • Awidat • Bardati • Arthur C. Clarke • Kimora Cretak • Dathon • Devil • Dralath • Eater of Souls • Estrak • Franjhot • Surrin Garn • Rachel Garrett • God-brothers • Amanda Grayson • Terise Haleakala-LoBrutto • I-Ranya • Ivek • Alidar Jarok • Tara Keel • James T. Kirk • Koval • Lithani • Leonard McCoy • M'ret • Devoras Narviat • N'Gathan • N'Keth • N'Oblan • Orivar • Ovatri • Pyncho • Ravanok • Romar • • Sanra • Sarek • Shiarkiek • Shinzon • Sivanon • Skamandros • S'lovan • Stavenek • Surak • Symmakhos • T'Aria • Thuraka • T'Lar • T'Lyris • T'Lysia • T'Pau • T'Ralya • T'Rehu • T'Revana • T'Savia • T'Selis • Turak • Varekat • Varen • Vorealt • Vreenak Starships and vehicles : ( science vessel) • cargo ship • cargo shuttle 80A • • Demon Justice • Dragon's Wrath • • fighter • groundcar • • privateer • Rea's Helm (Great Ship/Generation ship) • Romulan warbird • shuttlecraft • transport • • warship • Watraii ship Breen warship • • • • ore transport • • • Locations :40 Eridani • 40 Eridani A • Apnex Sea • Conference Hall of Congress • Earth • Eridani sector • the galaxy • Gal Gath'thong • Hall of Ancient Thought • The Hallows • Ki Baratan • Mount Seleya • Nar-a-Lethe • Nar-a-Lethe Prime • Pacifica • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • Remus • Romulan Senate Council Chamber • Romulus • Romulus system • ShiKahr • Vale of Chula • • Vulcan's Forge • Watraii Homeworld • Chin'toka • Eastern Steppes • Erebus • Gol • Khitomer • • Narendra III • Nemor • Omarion Nebula • Ralatak • Romulan Neutral Zone • Seven Hells • S'ri Kurta • Triskelion • Virinat • Womb of Fire • Xanitla Races and cultures :android • Bolian • Damiani • Human (French • Scottish) • Klingon • Nar-a-Lethen • Reman • Reman extremophile • Romulan • Trill • Vulcan • Watraii • Zakdorn Cardassian • Irlani • Mintakan • Pacifican • Providers • • Tamarian States and organizations :Central Court • Continuing Committee • Dominion • • Founders • Grand Council • Grand Fleet • House Minor Strevon • Imperial Romulan Senate • Imperial War College • Klingon Protectorate of Remus • Obsidian Order • Romulan Security • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Soviet Union • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • Tal Shiar • te-Vikram Brotherhood • Unification movement • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Defense • Vulcan Science Academy • Vulcan Space Institute • Watraii Hegemony Ranks and titles :academician • acolyte • actor • adept • admiral • agent • agronomist • aide • ambassador • arbiter • archivist • aristocrat • artist • assassin • astronomer • bioscientist • bodyguard-aide • botanist • bureaucrat • burglar • cadet • captain • centurion • chairman • chief medical technician • chief of staff • Class 3 office worker • colonel • commander • commodore • conn officer • counselor • deep-cover operative • dictator • dignitary • diplomat • • Emperor of the Romulan Star Empire • engineer • ensign • exo-sociologist • farmer • gardener • geneticist • geologist • Grand Councillor • Head of House • healer • High Priestess • historian • Imperial commander • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • linguist • matriarch • medic • mercenary • miner • mineralogist • musician • navigator • nobleman • officer • oligarch • patriarch • physician • physicist • pilgrim • pilot • pirate • politician • • Praetor • president • President of the United Federation of Planets • priestess • priest • prince • proconsul • prophet • rebel • Ruling Queen • scholar • scientist • second officer • security chief • senator • • slave • slave driver • soldier • spy • subcommander • tactical officer • teacher • technician • terrorist • T'Kehr • tribesman • uhlan • underofficer • undersecretary • vice-proconsul • warrior • weapons officer • wizard Science and technology :actinic lamp • agriculture • airlock • alien • antidote • atmosphere • atom • automatic scan • autopsy • auxiliary tank • avian • bandage • bandage spray • beacon • biocide • biology • bird • black hole • blastocyst • blizzard • blood • bomb • bone • brain • breather • breathing mask • carbon dioxide • catatonic • chemical • chronometer • cloaking device • clock • clone • combadge • command chair • communications satellite • communications tablet • communicator • computer • converter • cooking unit • coronet • deck plate • deflector shield • dimension • disruptor • disruptor pistol • disruptor rifle • distress beacon • DNA • drill • drops • drug • earphone • emergency light • energy • energy cell • energy-dampening field • energy weapon • engine • environmental suit • • extremophile • feather • field stabilizer • fire • fish • flagella • flagship • forensics • frostbite • G-type star • gas • generator • genetic code • genetic splice • genome • habitat module • hand light • hand scanner • headset • heart • heater • helix • hologlobe • hour • humanoid • ice • ignition tube • intercom • invitro fertilization • ion furnace • jamming • kilometer • lava • lifeform • life support • lightning • liquid • lung • magma • magnetic field • medication • medkit • medscanner • memory device • meter • methane • microphone • mineral • minute • miscarriage • mobile isolation unit • monitor • mutation • • nitrogen • oil • orbit • oxygen • ozone • padd • parasite • phase-shifting shield • physics • plasma • plasma bomb • poison • poison spur • pollen • prophylactic radiation treatment • prosthetic • protein • proximity detector • proximity sensor • quake • radiation • radiation badge • radio wave • rainbow • reactor • regeneration therapy • ''remat'' detonator • remote • retina • RNA • sand fire • satellite • scanner • second • security screen • sensor • shield generator • skin cancer • • space • spine • spy sensor • stabilizer • star • star map • star system • sterile field • subdermal spy-eye • support module • surveillance device • tachyon • telemetry strut • telomere • thunder • time • T'Lyrey's Fallacy • torpedo • transporter • turath • universal translator • universe • vacuole • verteron torpedo • viewscreen • volcano • Vulcan genetic code sphere • Vulcanoid • warning light • warp drive • warp factor • water • wormhole • wrist com Other references :2360s • 2366 • 2377 • 2380 • ablution pool • access hatch • • antechamber • antique • anvil • arrow • art • assassination • astrometrics • atrium • avalanche • aviary • ballade • basalt • Battle of the Omarion Nebula • beaker • • • blood rage • bloodstone • body armor • book • boot • brandy • bridge • brig • bulkhead • cable • cabochon • calligraphy • cape • capital city • century • ceremonial mask • chalice • chess • city • Class M • clay • • cloth • club • colony • command center • communications • concert • continent • convoy • copper • corridor • crater • cream • • crystal • dagger • dart • day • death chant • decanter • desert • dice • dilithium • docking bay • Dominion War • duranium • eaglet • ''elassa''-wood • • emotion • engineering • execution • extinction • fabric • face plate • factory • fal-tor-pan • Fifth of Tasmeen • File Neral 2032 • Final Honor • fire-gem • first contact • flask • flower • folktale • food • fortress • Four Moons Rising • French language • gambling • Gates of ShiKahr • • gem • genocide •glass • globe • glove • goblet • goggles • gold • • government • greenhouse • Greeting-Music-Before-Meeting-Music • guardpost • guest-friendship • guidepost • hailing frequency • Handel concerto • hearth • helmet • hiking • history • holster • homeworld • honor blade • horn • horse • House major • hull • hull breach • hyponeutronium • incense • ingot • insignia • jacket • jail • Jolan tru • kahs-wan • Kalifee v'rekor • katra • keloid • kennel • Kir'Shara • knife • Kolinahr • Koon-ut-kal-if-fee • kroykah • kylin'the • labor camp • landing field • language • le-matya • lens • lirpa • locker • logic • lytherette • magic • Manil Arek • mansion • mantra • marriage • medcenter • meditation • medlab • melanth • Melia and Turib • metal • micrometeorite • military • mind meld • mining • mint • model • mogai • month • moon • • Mother World • mountain • music • myrmidex • nanobloc • neiirrh • night bloom • the night's breath • • Old High Vulcan • orchid • ore • ore cart • outpost • overtunic • painting • pallet • pavement • pavilion • perfume • pergium • phantom limb • photo • • pin • pitcher • plak tow • planet • plasm • poem • poetry • pool • prefix code • psychic • quarters • quota • ramp • rank • ration • ready room • recycling • religion • Right of Statement • ring • robe • rock • Romulan language • rope • rorenik • sand toad • Saurian brandy • science • scroll • Second Battle of Chin'toka • sector • "Secular Grail" • sehlat • self destruct • setlet • s'gagerat • shackles • shavokh • ''shera''-wood • shrine • shrub • signet • silk • • slavery • sledge • smuggling • solarium • sorcery • soup • spaceport • spearwood • spear • spear-dart • spirit • stake • stalactite • steel • stretcher • suicide • Sundering • sundweller • supply cache • [[Surak's Analects|Surak's Analects]] • survival bubble • survival kit • sword • sybarite • tabard • tal-shaya • Tamarian language • telepathy • tether • theater • thermal blanket • tomb • tool • torch • tread • tritanium • trophy • trousers • tunic • uniform • utility knife • vegetable • veruul • vial • visor • Vulcan language • weapon • web • werik • whip • • wood • xenosteel • year • zdonek • zenite Information *During the encounter between Tomalak's fleet and the USS Alliance, Spock talks about "Section 31"; however, it is spelt "Sector 31". Related Stories Connections * Category:TOS novels Category:Hardcovers